Perspective
by Eponine Faye
Summary: Galinda finds herself frustratingly drawn to her roommate and when Elphaba gives Galinda a reality check, how will the blonde react?  -First attempt at writing a Gelphie-.


A/N:: Hello! This is my first fan fiction and I am just doing a one-shot because I want to know how I do on writing on my own since I've never done so on my own. I like to write, though my passion is the stage and I am in love with feeling eyes on me while I display what I'm pretty sure I do well. I've read a lot of Gelphies on here but I thought I'd try one of my own.. Enjoy! (R&R if you please!)

The little things are what bothered her most, and she didn't even know why. It shouldn't matter to her right? Being the most popular girl in all of Shiz should have given her the confidence or maybe even the distraction to simply leave it alone and focus on other activities. More important activities than caring what the green girl she happened to share a room with thought. And how she thought! Thinking for hours, or reading word after word, page after page, in what the blonde was sure was all the books in the entirety of the university. Yet whenever Elphaba would turn a page the sound would seem to rub up against her skin like sandpaper. Whenever she would push her glasses up, Galinda wanted nothing more than to rip them off her face and break them.

Galinda was sure she was going insane, because for the last hour she'd been pretending to stare out the window, but truly staring at her roommate via the glass that separated the two of them from the outside world. But, why? Surely she had better things to do; people to gossip with and about, hearts to break without even blinking in their direction... right? So why, had she chosen to sit and stare at the antisocial green girl, simply sitting on her bad and reading yet another book as if she wasn't aware of Galinda's mental turmoil. Elphaba had to know. She was too smart not to know, and was far better at reading her than she was pleased with. In the last week alone she'd caught on to little spats she got in to with Fiyero, that no one else knew about, yet somehow she could just tell.

The little pixie of a girl had had enough. It wasn't right to just sit for so long with nothing more than ink filled pages. The blonde got up in a huff and stomped over to her roommate, Elphaba not even twitching in response, instead she kept on reading.

Galinda placed her hands on her hips and waited for a moment for Elphaba to notice she was there, that she was even alive. "Eh-hem!" she cleared her throat a little angrily.

Elphaba glanced up from behind the thin frames of her glasses, "I was wondering how long it would take you standing there to say something." The green girl chuckled to herself. "Would you like something Miss Galinda?" Elphaba said, looking back down to her book.

"In fact I would." Galinda said holding her head a little higher.

Elphaba waited for a moment, thinking her roommate would continue, but obviously wanting a little bit of coaxing. "And that would be..?" she probed.

"How can you possibly read for SO LONG? Surely your eyes must get tired, or you run out of information to learn, or you can't absorb any more words! I don't understand, not in the slightest." There was no hiding the annoyance in the blonde's voice.

"You don't have to." The green girl put simply, still not looking at Galinda.

"Wha-What?" she stuttered.

Elphaba smiled to herself, and finally closed her book, dog-earing the page she'd left off on. " 'Wha-What?'.. Is that really all you can say? I think that's part of the reason I read so much. I have tangible thoughts that actually come out of my mouth to mean some sort of… of something! And what are you doing, Miss Galinda? Speaking with your so called 'friends' that no doubt have less intelegence than you do. You don't even realize your capabilities and I don't think you intend to. And there's something wrong with that."

Galinda couldn't even form a response. Did Elphaba really have that much confidence in her? All they'd ever done since moving in together as roommates was fight and treat each other like they were less than below them, and now she was saying that she thought the small blonde woman was... smart?

Elphaba sighed, wishing her roomie would actually believe the things she already knew about her. "I know for a fact you've never been talked to like that, but maybe it's good for you. Maybe you need a reality check, Galinda." She didn't even realize the honorific fell off the end of the blonde's name. "Do you really not realize how much potential you have? I see you thinking all the time and you never do anything about it. You sit there with all of your pretentious little companions talking about things that don't matter, and won't matter in the long run."

Galinda could do nothing more than stare blankly at the green woman in front of her. She was really talking to her like this... and she seemed as though she really meant the things she was saying.

All Elphaba saw was the Galinda closing herself off from valuable and tangible thought yet again. She was staring straight into the big blue eyes that sat somewhere between the sky and the ocean on a sunny day, and saw nothing but shock, and unwillingness to open herself to a world of so much she hadn't ever used before but still had right at her fingertips.

"You know what," Elphaba sighed, "never mind." The green girl's eyes went back to tracing the words in her book. If Galinda didn't want to talk to her, then fine. It wasn't like she would be missing out on anything anyway; she'd gotten used to being ignored by everyone else, why not her too?

It took all the courage Galinda could muster up to speak, no matter how mousy and small it came out sounding. "Do you…" she took a deep breath and began playing with her fingers. "Do you really think I'm that smart?"

Looking up from her book, she saw the girl she thought to be so superficial looking almost… insecure. At this Elphaba began to see something she never thought she would; and never in her roomie. As Galinda bit her lip and twisted her foot on the floor, she felt her own barriers start to break down a little. "I think you are incredibly intelligent, Galinda. And I also think it's a shame you don't think the same of yourself." She said quieter than before.

The blonde's eyes stayed plastered to the floor. "But, why?" she mused "What is so smart about me? I can't even finish Dr. Dillamond's homework by myself."

"You never try, though." Elphaba chuckled. She shut her book and stood in front of her roomie. With a slow, cautious movement, she held Galinda's hands in her own to make them stop moving, then placed them at her sides. Even though she was surprised the girl didn't flinch away from her touch, she wasn't sure if she was alright with it, so her movements were still gentle and she kept her voice soft. "You shouldn't play with your hands when you're talking to someone." She started to smile. Rotating around the seemingly frozen young woman, Elphaba placed her hand on the small of her back and the other on her shoulder, straightening her spine. "You should stand up straight, and tall, with your shoulders back."

Galinda couldn't do anything. She was completely still. Nerves didn't come easily to her, in fact; usually not at all. But every time the green girl touched her, she felt as though lightning bolts were running up and down her body, originating from the places she touched. She felt her breathing increase, and her heart start to pound in her chest. Everything was shaky and she wasn't sure of how much more of this she could handle. When she first moved in to the dorm with the strange girl, she wanted to stay as far away from her as possible. Now, all she wanted was for Elphaba to touch her; anywhere and everywhere. Whatever it took to keep this feeling alive.

Still moving slowly, Elphaba stood in front of the smaller girl once again. She brought her hand up to her chin and positioned it so they were looking each other in the eye. "Keep your chin up, it symbolizes pride. Always be proud of who you are." She didn't even realize she was whispering at this point, or the close proximity in which they were standing. All she saw were the bright blue shining orbs staring her in the eye, framed with those perfect, long black eyelashes. They caught her; captured her, in every way, shape and form. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't look away from them.

The small blonde girl could feel her composer crumble at her feet with being this close to her roomie. It was strange how much she liked the warmth coming off of the taller girl, how much she wanted it to encase her. She simply couldn't take it anymore. With only a moment of hesitation, Galinda brought herself up to her tip-toes, bringing their mouths together with all she had. She felt the green girl tense up, but at this point she didn't even care. Her lips were too soft, too warm, too good to let escape the caress of her own for the time being. In that moment there were no consequences or punishment for her actions, there was only the action. And no matter how wrong she was told it was from the time she was a little girl, it felt right and good, and like nothing she'd ever felt with a boy.

It was Elphaba's turn to be stone. She'd never been kissed before! No one had ever even bothered with touching her except for Nessa, but that was out of necessity. She didn't know how to do this, or if she even should. Yet the longer Galinda's lips were pressed to her own, the more she relaxed into the kiss.

Soon all thoughts were gone. Neither one of the girls could form anything in their mind, and their bodies moved on their own. Galinda's arms wrapped around Elphaba's neck, and in turn Elphaba snaked her arms around the smaller girls waist, helping her balance on her toes. Their mouths moved in tandem and got faster and hotter with the second. Then slowed, to soft and gentle kisses.

By the time they did pull away, they were both panting heavily, and didn't have the ability to come up with words to explain what had just happened. Elphaba half thought it was all a mistake, but seeing the admiration and compassion emanating from the blonde, that thought fled from her mind. Galinda knew full well how confused the raven haired girl must have been, but didn't want to untangle herself from her just yet - if ever.

Out of nowhere, Galinda burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Elphaba asked, genuinely confused.

Galinda shrugged. "I am not completely sure!" she laughed even more. "I guess I thought you'd taste more…"

"More shrub-like?" the green girl supplied.

"No! No… not like that." She shifted slightly in her arms. "I guess more like mint."

It was Elphaba's turn to cackle. "Oh yeah? So what do I taste like then?"

"Hmmm." Galinda thought. "I don't know… just… like…"

"Like…" she mocked.

"Like you." Glinda smiled up at her roomie, wondering how she could have ever thought she was mean, disgusting or hateful. In the matter of a day, her perception changed completely on more than just the girl she shared a room with; on life and what she wanted out of it.

"Yeah?" The brunette asked, "And is that a bad thing?"

"No no no!" she squeaked. The small blonde looked deep into the other girls eyes, realizing what she'd missed out on for the past weeks. "It's wonderful, Elphie. Really."

All Elphaba could find it in herself to do was to smile. No one had ever said things like this to her, and she never expected it. As cautiously as she did before, she leaned into Galinda's lips once more, finding comfort and love and compassion in the smaller girls lips. It was almost like floating, Elphaba thought to herself. Nothing she had ever experienced compared to that moment, when someone else – a woman, no less – was actually kissing her. She thanked whatever deity might be there to accept it that she was able to experience it, if only just this once.

Both girls didn't know where it would go from there, or if it would, but both wanted to savor every second that it lasted. They spent the night laying with each other in Galinda's bed (mostly because she refused to get into the dingy brown covers Elphaba got from a girl who'd thrown them out), laughing and talking, which turned into more kissing. Eventually sleep crept up on the both of them without their consent. Curled up with one another, they dreamed peacefully of what might be to come, and what they'd just gained.

A/N 2:: THANK YOU!

Remeber this is my first story and I am not a very experienced solo writer, but this sounded fun!

R&R if you wish... I personally would appreciate it!


End file.
